From The Beginning Until Now
by Kuro786
Summary: Imaan mysteriously travels back in time to the sengoku era, only to find herself to captive to by none other Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide has something vicious planned for her. Will love bloom, even in the darkest of hearts or will she remain captive forever? read to find out. Rate M for Rape, sex, gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Diabolic bond**

 ***Somewhere in the streets* Normal POV**

Imaan was corned in a deserted alleyway, as a tall man stood in front of her. His skin translucent and deathly pale. His long white hair gave off a sliver hue. His eyes sharp like a cat's. Tall and skinny yet muscular. His armour is what scared her the most. His shoulder pad had spikes standing tall, as he brandishes his two scythes.

"Think you can get away from me?" this mysterious man spoke his voice deep but laced with malice, as his lips curl into a sinister smile. His eyes deluded and mad.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Imaan shouted despite her fears, as she narrows her eyes studying this madman standing in front of her. The mysterious man drew closer to her, backing her up into the corner, slamming his hands against the wall, trapping her between his long and muscular arms.

"Oh, a lot of things, but that is not for you to know, IF you value your life." he spoke in a deep voice with madness in each word.

"What makes you think I would listen to you?!" Imaan spat her words at him angrily, but he smiles with madness dancing in his eyes.

"You really don't want to know what I think!" He laughs like a maniac "It WILL scare the life out of you, Imaan!"

"H-how do you know my name?!" Imaan directed her anger to him, only fuelling to his entertainment. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"First you come with me, if you want to know my name." His psychotic smile never leaving his face.

"No!" Imaan shouts, as she tries to push the madman away from her, but he grabs her arm tightly forcing her to wince in pain.

"I love the look of pain etched on your face!" He laughs again, as he pushes the blade of his scythe against her neck, as the cold metal bites at her warm neck.

"Yes YES! SHOW ME WHAT FEAR LOOKS ON YOUR FACE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" His sinister laughter ringing in Imaan's ear.  
Imaan decides it's was best if she just listens to him, as she was fearing for her life. She was on a mission to change the fate of a certain someone from this time period. She cannot die now. She wanted to go back to 21st century. The fates were not in her favour.

"Fine!" Imaan shouted as she turned to glare at the imposing man standing in front of her. "I'll...I'll go with you."

"Well done." He smiles sinisterly, throwing a cold to Imaan's way. "The name's Mitsuhide." Imaan nodded in silence, as Mitsuhide keeps the blade at Imaan's neck, as they make their way back to the horse Mitsuhide straddles his horse as he pulls Imaan to sit in front of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Imaan demanded

"Fukuchiyama castle. Direct orders of Lord Nobunaga" Mitsuhide replied with no emotion.

"Great! Just fuckin great!" Imaan answered sarcastically. With one hand on the reins, Mitsuhide grasped Imaan's chin jerking it towards him, as he plants a rough kiss on her lips. Imaan struggles against him but Mitsuhide pushes his tongue into her mouth in attempts to silence her protest. Once Imaan had settled against him, Mitsuhide pulled away with a delirious look on his face.

"I can't seem to wait!" Mitsuhide chuckled as his arm tightens around Imaan's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I really want to taste you" Mitsuhide whispered against Imaan's ear, as she shivers with disgust.

"I would rather die, than have you taste me, you bastard!" Imaan spat her word out and Mitsuhide laughs in the face of her anger, as they rode to Fukuchiyama castle, his arm tightly wrapped around Imaan's waist.

 ***Fukuchiyama castle* Normal POV**

Mitsuhide and Imaan had arrived at Fukuchiyama castle, as the retainers came rushing came rushing to Mitsuhide as he got off his horse.

"Milord! Lord Nobunaga is waiting in the guest room for you." The retainer exclaimed as Mitsuhide's eyes slightly widen, but quickly composes himself.

"Tell Lord Nobunaga I'll be there in a minute." Mitsuhide replied, now facing Imaan. He gives a delirious smile as he grabs her arm, making his way through the hallway to his private chambers. Imaan was mesmerized with the colour of his hair.

 _What a beautiful colour._ Imaan thought to herself Mitsuhide slams open the shoji door, throwing Imaan on the ground. He then grabs some ropes and binds her arms and legs, reducing her means of escape.

"There! That should do nicely." Mitsuhide smiled, as Imaan struggles against the binding.

"UNTIE ME YOU BASTARD!" Imaan shouts in rage, as she tries to struggle again. The smile disappeared from Mitsuhide s lips, replaced with a tight line. His eyes bored coldly onto Imaan. Mitsuhide grasps her chin, which resulted her being slapped across the face. Tears formed in Imaan's eyes, as she bites down onto her lip hard, preventing her from crying in pain.

"Watch how you talk to me you wench." Mitsuhide spoke coldly, as he gags Imaan's mouth, slapping her across the face again, but her cries muffled against the cloth across her mouth. "Be a good bitch that you are, until I'm gone, or else..." Mitsuhide warned as he chuckled at the thoughts that were swirling around his head "I don't think I need to explain that to the likes of you." With that Mitsuhide left the room, slamming the door behind. Once Mitsuhide had left, tears rolled down Imaan s face, as she curled herself into a ball. She was thankful that her sobs were muffled. She didn't want to give that sadistic bastard the privilege of hearing her sobs.

 _What is going to become of me?_ Imaan thought, hoping that someone would hear her plea, but there was no response. Her hopes had shattered around her, as she cried, as her soft sobs resonated thorughout the room, as she was that night dreading what tomorrow might bring.

 ***The guest room* Mitsuhide s POV**

As I entered the guest room, Lord Nobunaga, dressed in his silver armour and his head gear, which resembles to crown. And Lady Nohime, dressed elegantly, as she wore a black kimono with butterflies designs, were already seated, as Lord Nobunaga raised an eye brow. I sat opposite Lord Nobunaga and bowed in respect.

"What took so you long, Mitsuhide?" Lord Nobunaga's voice deep as he spoke softly.

"Forgive me my lord, as you have known, I encountered a strange woman in town today." I replied, still keeping my head down.

"What about it, Mitsuhide?" Lady Nohime spoke, venom dripping in each word as I looked up at her. I really do hate her. _Slippery snake bitch_. I thought to myself, as I plastered a fake smile on my face. As I turned my attention back to lord Nobunaga.

"Milord, let me have the girl." I asked as I look lord Nobunaga in the eye.

"Why, Mitsuhide?" Lord Nobunaga replies, as he silently studies me. His eyes sharp like a predator.

"I want her." I answered honestly, still maintaining eye contact as my lips naturally curl into a cruel smirk. Thinking how I would defile her in the worst possible ways. Lord Nobunaga takes notice of my smirk as he returns it with his own.

"Fine." He answers after a moment of silence. "I ORDER you to get married to her. Tonight." Lord Nobunaga chuckles evilly, as I bow my head in gratitude.

"Thank you milord." I answer, as my eyes widen with the lewd thoughts swirling through my head. I cannot wait to defile her, so that no man would ever look that wench. This caused my smile to grow wider and wider.  
Lord Nobunaga and Nohime stand up as they leave the guest room. Lord Nobunaga then calls out to me.

"Oh and Mitsuhide bring her to Owari."

"Yes my lord" with that Lord Nobunaga and Nohime has left. With their footsteps no longer heard. I chuckled. Then that chuckle turns to a maniac laugh.

"There is no escaping me, Imaan dear" I speak as my voice resonates through the empty room.

 ***Where Imaan is held captive* Normal POV**

Imaan had given up struggling. There was no way in hell she was getting free from her binds.

 _What did I do to deserve this? Why did I come to this time? I just want to go home._ Another tear rolled down Imaan's cheek as she slowly closed her eyes.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ Imaan's eyes shot open as she heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Imaan shivered in fear, hoping it was not Mitsuhide. But soon her prays fell upon deaf ears as she heard the heavy footsteps coming closer.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ The footsteps grew closer and closer, until they came to a halt. Imaan looked at the shoji door, as she saw a tall and menacing silhouette cast on the door. Imaan knew it belonged to Mitsuhide. Her suspicions were correct as the shoji doors had slammed opened as Mitsuhide stood in the doorway. Mitsuhide walked up to Imaan as he cut the rope freeing Imaan from her binds. He roughly grabs her arm, as he dragged her along the hallway of his castle. Imaan did not dare to speak a word. Mitsuhide stopped in front of the door as he slammed open the shoji door to different room, throwing Imaan the floor. He grabbed a clay bottle and a small clay cup from his shelf, bringing it to Imaan. He quickly pours a cup. Imaan just stares at Mitsuhide with a mix of shock and horror, as he brings the cup to Imaan's lip.

"You and I are getting married." His lips curled into a cruel smile as he continues. "Right here, Right NOW!"

"WHAT!" Imaan shouted, earning a death glare from Mitsuhide.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF WENCH!" Mitsuhide yells. DRINK THIS CEREMONIAL SAKE NOW!

"NEVER!" Imaan yells back giving Mitsuhide a glare of her own.

"Fine. I'll just do this the hard way" Mitsuhide declares as he takes the sake in his mouth, grabbing Imaan roughly by the arm, pulling her towards him. Imaan crashed into Mitsuhide s chest, as he slams his lips on her, engaging her in a rough kiss. Mitsuhide pinches her backside causing Imaan to gasp as the sake flows into her mouth. Imaan was about to spit the sake out with whatever means necessary, but Mitsuhide pushes his tongue in her mouth ensuring the sake goes down her throat. Imaan gulps down the sake, as some trickles down her throat. Mitsuhide pulls away from the kiss, smirking at her lewdly.

"Time to bed you. My wife." With that Mitsuhide pushes Imaan down onto his bed as he hovers onto of her. His long white illuminates from the cold light of the moon, adding to his cold and menacing features. Imaan just stares in horror at the man who is now her husband .


	2. Author's notes

Hi, guys!

First of all, I am truly sorry for the REALLY late update! *Bows*

And I would like to thanks though's who had taken the time to review the story.

Your feedback was well-needed and helpful. Thank you SO MUCH :)

Please do keep reviewing

Happy reading

Kuro


	3. Chapter 2 - Abused

***Mitsuhide's** **room* Normal POV**

Imaan stared at Mitsuhide in horror as he hovers on top of her. Was she now his wife? Imaan soon realised what she had gotten herself into, as she struggles underneath him.

"Never! I don't accept you as my husband!" Imaan retorted in anger as she continues to struggle. Mitsuhide pins Imaan's wrists firmly against the floor, slamming lips onto hers his tongue demanding for entrance. But Imaan refuses. Mitsuhide bites Imaan's bottom lip hard causing her to gasp in pain. Mitsuhide immediately pushes his tongue into her mouth, tasting the warm interior of her mouth. Whilst Mitsuhide's mouth captures Imaan's, his hands roam across Imaan's body, feeling her curves through her clothes.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Imaan shouted as she still continues to struggle underneath him. Mitsuhide grabbed Imaan's chin forcing her to look at him. Staring in her eyes coldly, as a sinister smile graced his lips.

"I couldn't care any less if you want this or not. We are going to consummate this marriage whether you like it or not." With that Mitsuhide ripped Imaan's shirt open, with her bra following suite. Mitsuhide quickly got rid of her trousers and panties, leaving Imaan naked from head to toe.

"Beautiful..." Mitsuhide breathed raggedly, as he drinks the sight of her naked form under him. Mitsuhide slammed his lips onto Imaan's, his hands travelled along her body, one hand groping her breast, while the other hand in between her legs, as he slowly strokes her clit.

"Ahhh..." Imaan moaned, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. But she was not fast enough. Mitsuhide moved Imaan's hand away from her mouth, as he ran his tongue along her neck, sucking hard on her skin as Imaan arches her back, her chest pressed into Mitsuhide's. Mitsuhide quickly stripped off his kimono and spread Imaan's legs apart, positioning himself between her legs. Imaan stared at Mitsuhide with her eyes wide, as horror reflected in them.

"Please... I beg of you... Mitsuhide... I don't want this" Imaan pleaded with tears in her eyes, as Mitsuhide planted another rough kiss on Imaan's lips, as he penetrated hard in Imaan. Imaan's eyes widen at the pain she was experiencing, as she screamed but were quickly drowned by Mitsuhide's lips. Mitsuhide shivered in pure pleasure, her warm insides wrapping around his large shaft as he first starts off slow then gradually speeds up his pace until he's oscillating his hips roughly onto Imaan.

"Mmmm... you're so warm... Arghh... And tight." Mistuhide groans, as his eyes turned white with pleasure as he continues to slam his hips against Imaan.

"Stop...it hurts... please don't push it in any further..." Imaan moaned in pain as tears stung her eyes but this didn't stop Mistuhide. Mitsuhide continues his assault until he nearly reaches his limit. With one mighty push, Mitsuhide releases himself inside Imaan, as he drops by Imaan's side. Pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to do this all night long until you can't even stand" Mitsuhide whispered in Imaan's ear, causing her to shiver against him. This caused Mitsuhide to smile deliriously, as he positions himself behind Imaan.

"Please... Mitsuhide... I can't take it anymore... It hurts..." Imaan begged as she felt pathetic and dirty. But Mitsuhide chuckled at her as if she had said something stupid.

"I already told you, my dearest wife... I was going to do this ALL night long" with that Mitsuhide penetrated her roughly again from behind, slamming his hips against her soft backside. Imaan cries and moans, mixed with Mitsuhide's groans echo in the empty room, as Mitsuhide kept true to his word.

 ***The next morning* Normal POV**

Rays of sunlight had streamed into the room, brightening the place. Mitsuhide stirred from his sleep, as his sight was filled with a naked Imaan sleeping beside him beside him. Mitsuhide smiles a sinister smile, as he places small kisses along Imaan's neck. Causing her to stir from her sleep.

"Rise and shine, my wife." Mitsuhide coos evilly, as his hands move towards Imaan's breast, as he massages them, softly. Imaan's eyes shot open, as she tries to move his hands away from her chest. Mitsuhide then moves one hand to her womanhood, slowly stroking her clit in a circular motion. While the other massages her breast.

"Mhmm..." Imaan moans softly at the pleasure she was receiving from his skilled hands.

"You seem to be enjoying this... my dear Imaan" Mitsuhide whispers in Imaan's ears, causing another moan to escape from her lips. Mitsuhide takes this chance to slam his lips onto Imaan's. Engaging in a passionate kiss, but they were soon interrupted.

"What is it?" Mitsuhide growled angrily, as he got out of the comfort of his futon and quickly throwing on his clothes. Imaan quickly wrapped the blanket around her naked form.

"Sorry milord, but I have come inform you that all arrangements for Owari are ready..." the retainer spoke nervously as he gulped.

"Good," Mistuhide answered as he slams the Shoji door and makes his way to Imaan. Mistuhide rips the blanket away, pulling his naked wife against him, his hand at her clit. Slowly rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Please Mitsuhide... I can't take anymore..." Imaan moans, as she struggles against him.

"Hmmm... I would like to take you again, but we have to go Owari. Lord Nobunaga wishes to see my dear wife." Mitsuhide smirks cynically, as he pushes Imaan away causing Imaan to fall on the futon. Imaan quickly wraps the blanket around her naked form, as Mitsuhide summons the maids into his chamber.

"Dress her to perfection" Mitsuhide orders, as he leaves his chambers, slamming the shoji door behind him. Leaving Imaan to the maids. Silent tears stream down her face, as the maids hover around. The maids show sympathy to the poor woman who happens to be their master's wife.

"Milady..." One of the maids dares to speak up, but Imaan shakes her head.

"I will never give him the privilege to see my tears" Imaan confirms, as the maid nod. Fire burns in her teary eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lord Nobnaga

***Normal POV***

Mitsuhide was waiting patiently for Imaan, as he combs the manes of his beloved horse. Well, Mistuhide decided against the ox-drawn carriage and went with riding his horse with Imaan. Mitsuhide shivers with pleasure, as he reminds himself the passionate night; when he claimed Imaan as his. The feel of her soft skin, her full rosy lips, her seductive moans. Not mention her eyes, rimmed with tears and laced with fear. Mistuhide was so lost in his sick fantasy, that he failed to notice Imaan; as she slowed her way to him.

"I'm here..." Imaan announces, bringing him back to reality. Mitsuhide's widen momentarily but composes himself.

"My, oh, my... you do look stunning in that kimono" Mitsuhide smirks deliriously, as he appraises her from head to toe. She was truly dressed to perfection. A purple silk kimono, embroidered with spider lily and snowflake motifs. Her hair done neatly in a flower bun half-up-do. Blue and silver hues shine brightly in the morning sun. With rogue on her lips and eyes, she looked beautiful. Mitsuhide was more than entranced. He wanted to claim her again.

"Thanks..." Imaan replies in a flat tone. She really didn't care about what he thought about her. All she knew, was that she was stuck with him; for the rest of her life. And she hated him for that. Mitsuhide grasps Imaan's chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. Imaan glares at with fire burning in her eyes, as she lands a punch squarely on his jaw. Mitsuhide recoils backwards, as Imaan continues to glare at him. Mitsuhide looks up at Imaan, with a delirious grin on his face.

"Hahahahaha..." Mitsuhide laughs, as he pulls Imaan to his chest. Imaan's eyes widen in anger. "What a lovely surprise from my beautiful wife." with that Mitsuhide crashes his lips onto Imaan's. After a while they pull away, the both of them breathless.

"I love that fiery look in your eyes, my dear" Mitsuhide whispers seductively, leaving Imaan a blushing mess; as she put some distance between them. Mitsuhide quickly mounts his horse, bringing his mare to Imaan. Mitsuhide thrusts his hand to her way, as Imaan looks at him suspiciously. "Come, my dear. We have to greet lord Nobunaga."

"Lord Nobunaga?" Imaan cocks her head to the side. This was the first time she heard of him. Mistuhide grabs Imaan's arm roughly and places her on the horse, in front of him.

"You'll see when we get there," with that Mitsuhide galloped away with Imaan, as they make way to Owari.

 ***Kiyosu Castle - Owari - Normal POV * **

The moment Mitsuhide and Imaan arrived in Owari around noon, and Mitsuhide leads Imaan to Kiyosu castle. As the couple made their way into the castle, Mitsuhide led Imaan straight to the great hall, where Nobunaga and Nouhime were waiting for them. Before they can enter and make their appearance, Mitsuhide pulled Imaan by the waist; causing her to collide into his chest as he runs his hand across your cheek, then traces your lips.

"Just follow me, my dear," Mitsuhide speaks softly, which surprises Imaan to some extent; as she nods in agreement. "Good. Let's enter" as if on cue, the shoji doors to the great hall open and Mitsuhide and Imaan enter. All eyes solely focused on Imaan and Mitsuhide. Imaan felt that the retainers and the maids were appraising her, and all she wanted was to dig a hole and crawl into it.

"Eyes ahead, my dear" Mitsuhide whispers sweetly into Imaan's ear, causing the young woman to blush as she nods her head.

 _"I never knew he could be so sweet!"_ Imaan thought to herself, as Imaan looked ahead, her breath was caught in her throat. In front of her, sat Lord Nobunaga. His red fiery eyes coldly bored down on her. Nobunaga was dressed in his armour. The blood red cape pooled behind his back. His head gear resembled demon horns. All Imaan knew, that she was frozen in place by his gaze. Next to him sat a stunningly beautiful woman, her hair neatly done in a bun; adorned with exquisite hair ornaments. She wore a black kimono with butterfly motifs. Rogue on her lips and venomous cat like eyes. Mitsuhide glanced at Imaan, as a sadistic smile graced his lips.

 _"Heh... she's frozen in fear. Yes! show me fear in your eyes, show me more..."_ Mitsuhide speaks to himself, hardly containing his excitement. That's when Nobunaga address Mitsuhide and Imaan is a deep and authoritative voice.

"Mitsuhide... Bring your woman to me"

"Yes, Milord" Mitsuhide replies with glee, as he grabs Imaan's arm roughly, throwing her at Nobunaga's feet. Imaan throws an icy glare at Mitsuhide as frigid cold air swirl around her, Mitsuhide licks his lips seductively.

 _'Right! I take back what I thought about him! HE'S NOT SWEET AT ALL!'_

"Woman..." Nobunaga spoke again, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Imaan quickly turns her head and face Nobunaga head on. "State your name" Imaan shrinks at the sound of his deep voice and quickly straightens herself.

"Imaan" Imaan replies timidly, lowering her eyes to the ground, then to her laps. Nobunaga smirks and leans towards Imaan, as he grabs a fist full of her black locks; forcing her to look him in the eye. Imaan was shocked and angry at the same time, as the frigid cold air swirls around her again, strands of her dancing gracefully around her now paled face. Her once soft brown eyes now giving way to an icy blue, black hair now turning to silver white colour; the colour drained from her face. The once soft golden brown skin, now white as snow.

"You're a yokai…" Nobunaga smirks, as Imaan blasts his away with a blizzard she had summoned; his back slamming into a nearby wall. Nouhime quickly pulls out her gun and points it to Imaan, her cat-like eyes narrowed at the yokai Imaan. Imaan looks Nohime in the eye, her eyes now cold, the warmth nowhere to be seen. Mitsuhide was shocked to see that his wife had transformed into a snow spirit. Even though he's a yokai himself. A Shinigami to be exact. But Imaan still looked stunning to him. Beautiful yet cold.

"Nou... lower your weapon" Nobunaga speaks normally, as he smirks at Imaan.

"But Nobunaga...!" Nouhime starts to protest, but Nobunaga lifts his hand; as if to silence her.

"I will not repeat myself, Nou..." Nobunaga speaks more firmly, as Nouhime hesitantly lowers her gun. Nobunaga then turns to Mitsuhide, who is still staring at his wife; shocked. "Mitsuhide..." Nobunaga calls, as Mitsuhide pulling himself away from the trance.

"Yes, Milord" Mitsuhide bows

"Train her, well. She would be a useful ally for the unification" Nobunaga orders and at the same time, Imaan reverts back to her human self. And she was shocked. Nobunaga leaning against the wall, as the ice had formed behind him. Nouhime staring at her, her eyes narrowed angrily at her and the retainers ready their weapons and glare at Imaan. Imaan turns to Mitsuhide and clings onto his muscular arms.

"Mitsuhide, what... just... happened?" Imaan asks nervous and scared at the same time. Mitsuhide looks down at Imaan, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"Lord Nobunaga is pleased with you." with that Mitsuhide crashes his lips onto Imaan, engaging her in a rough and passionate kiss, with Nobunaga smirking at them. The unification was now in reach.


	5. Chapter 4 - Tragic tale of Mitsuhide

**Chapter 4 – The tragic tale of Akechi Mitsuhide**

 ***1 Month Later* time skip brought to you by a blushing Yukimura**

A month has flown by since Nobunaga had decided that Mitsuhide must train Imaan, so that she can hone her ayakashi skills as a Yuki-onna. But love starts to bloom between Imaan and Mitsuhide. How you, ask? Let's rewind.

 ***1 Month ago***

 _Mitsuhide dragged a confused Imaan to the room they were sharing, throwing her roughly to the ground as she climbs onto of her._

" _Please… Stop…" Imaan pleads weakly as she struggles beneath Mitsuhide._

" _I cannot resist you" Mitsuhide purrs with a smirk as he slams his lips onto Imaan's, forcing his hot and throbbing tongue into her soft and warm mouth. Imaan moans in the kiss as Mitsuhide feels up her covered body, causing Imaan to arch into him. Just as Mitsuhide was about to reach for Imaan's clothes, the knocking on the door made Mitsuhide pull away as he angrily pulls away from Imaan, as Imaan quickly sits up and fixes her clothes. Mitsuhide roughly opens the door to reveal a visibly shaken retainer._

" _Lord Nobunaga… has…ordered to start lady Imaan's training now, milord" the retainer answers nervously as Mitsuhide turns his gaze to Imaan._

" _It shall begin" Mitsuhide replies as he slams the door shut. Mitsuhide turns to face Imaan again as he kneels in front of her. "Lord Nobunaga has ordered for your training to start today" Mitsuhide relays the message from the retainer as he gently places a hand to her cheek, which startles Imaan greatly_

" _Today?!" Imaan replies with shock lacing her voice as Mitsuhide nods._

" _Yes, today. Get ready and meet me in the garden" with that Mitsuhide leaves the room as Imaan remains seated where Mitsuhide had left. Imaan gently touches the cheek where Mitsuhide had placed his hand._

" _What was that for?!" Imaan asks but no one replied but decides she should meet Mitsuhide in the garden to start her training. Imaan quickly fixes herself as she leaves the room, making her way to the garden, her thoughts still directed at Mitsuhide._

 _ ***In the garden***_

 _Imaan walked into the garden only to see Mitsuhide has his back turned to Imaan. Imaan gazes at his silver-ish white hair. She could never could get enough by looking at it. She wishes to run her fingers through his white manes. To run her hands down tall and skinny body yet strong and muscular. Imaan quickly gains control of her thoughts as she mentally slaps herself. Her heart beating strangely against her chest. Imaan places a hand to her chest to ease her turbulent heart._

' _What is this strange feeling?' Imaan thinks to herself but doesn't find the answer she was looking for. Imaan slowly walks towards Mitsuhide as she gently places a hand to his back. Mitsuhide quickly whips his head to Imaan and smirks._

" _Ready, my dear?"_

" _Ready" Imaan nods and that is when their training began and their distances shortened._

 ***Present Time***

Imaan summons a blizzard as she freezes the entire garden, covering the entire garden in a blanket of white snow. Her silver dances around her as the icy air swirls around her. Imaan flicks her pale hand as the blizzard comes to a stop. Mitsuhide applauds as Imaan turns and smiles at her husband as she reverts back to her normal self. Mitsuhide makes his way to Imaan as he wraps his arms around Imaan's shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Imaan blushes and smiles at Mitsuhide.

"Excellent work, my dear" Mitsuhide smiles back as he gazes at Imaan. "How do you want me to reward you?" Imaan ponders on Mitsuhide's question as a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Tell me about your past" Imaan answers happily as the news comes as a shock but quickly composes himself.

"Of course " Mitsuhide smiles as he takes Imaan's hand gently and leads her to their room.

 ***The bedroom* Mitsuhide's POV**

After me and Imaan had entered our shared bedroom, I sit myself down and gesture Imaan to sit on my laps as she smiles brightly and obliges. The past month was the best month in my entire life. Her very presence is my source of light. I run my hand down her neck and to her shoulders as Imaan moans delectably as she arches her back. I felt a shiver of pleasure run down my spine but decided I should tell her about my past. I wonder what she would think of me. Would she hate me? Pity me? I don't know but I decided to gamble. I gently take Imaan's small and soft hands into mine as I tell the tragic tale of Akechi Mitsuhide.

"I was born in Tara castle in the Mino province. I lived a fairly decent life in Mino until I awoken as a Shinigami."

"So you're a Shinigami?! That's amazing!" Imaan exclaims happily which shocks me but I find myself smiling.

"Is that so? Well, I'm happy. Should I continue?" I ask my wife as she nods with enthusiasm.

"The word got out that the Akechi clan had a Shinigami harbouring in the midst, and my family was hunted down by the daimyo's son Saito Yoshitatsu. My entire family was slaughtered… but I survived" I continued as I can still remember how my mother was cut down in front of me. My childhood house burned to the ground. All I remember was the deathly aura swirling around as every living thing dropped dead. Imaan squeezed my hand to comfort me as I squeezed her hand back.

"How old were you?"

"10" I answered as I continued. "I wondered aimlessly with no place to call home, no one to call family. Many days I wouldn't sleep as I saw my mother being cut down each time I close my eyes. I lived in hell. Many people started to pursue me for my powers or tried to kill me… until Lord Nobunaga offered what no one else had dared. A home, a family, a life. A purpose" Imaan shifts in my laps as she faces me as tears streamed down her. My eyes widen at the beautiful sight of her clear tears. "Imaan?" Imaan throws her arms around me as she pulls me into a hug. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her. Why? Why would she waste those beautiful tears for a monster like me? Could dare to believe that she feels the same way for me as I do for her?

"I want to protect you, Mitsuhide" Imaan pulls away from the hug and gazes into my eyes. I feel that her innocent eyes can see through my soul. "I want to be your light and your reason" with I slam my lips onto Imaan's as I run my tongue along her lower lip. Imaan happily opens her mouth and I take the chance to push my tongue into her warm mouth, causing her moan sweetly against my mouth as I grab the back of her head and change the angle to deepen the kiss. As I start to lose control, I push Imaan down on the floor as my hand reaches her obi sash as I pull to untie it, revealing her glorious body. My lips travel down her slender neck and to her chest. I drop a few light kisses before taking the pink bud into my mouth as I suck and pull at the buds as my other hand pulls and rolls at her tips. Imaan arches her back, pushing her chest more and more to my face as her soft and small hands tangle themselves into my hair. I moan into Imaan's chest as I enjoy the feeling of my wife's hands in my hair.

"Mhmm… Mitsuhide…" Imaan moans as my lips travel further down her body as I inch closer to her womanhood. I bury my face in between her legs, dropping a few kisses before sucking at her clit. I hear Imaan gasp loudly as she pulls on my hair even harder. "Don't…. ah… tease me… Mitsuhide…" I pull away from her womanhood and place a deep and passionate kiss to her already swollen lip and strip off my clothes as I lower my body onto Imaan's as I feel a smirk gracing my lips.

"You're going to have to beg, my dear" as I rub my hard shaft up and down her wet and ripping womanhood. I see Imaan shiver with pleasure and delight as she gazes at with tear glazed eyes, biting her lower lip. Damn it's such a turn on.

"Please… Mitsuhide… put it…me…" with that I push my member into her as I don't even wait for hr to adjust, thrusting and pumping into her. Hard and fast.

"Imaan… argh… your…so… ahh…tight!" I groan as I feel I could find my release any time soon but want to keep on going.

"Mitsuhide… I'm… about to…. Ah… come" Imaan moans under me as I pick the pace and now I'm banging against her in an inhuman speed.

"Scream my name, Imaan! Scream when you break in my arms." I demand and Imaan complies with my wish.

"MITSUHIDE!" Imaan comes while screaming my name as she breaks into my arms . I thrust a few strong thrusts and follow after Imaan as I pump my seed into her womb. I stay for a while as I pull out and drop down beside my beloved wife. I wrap my arms around Imaan's waist as I pull her towards me and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Imaan looks up to me as she smile gently and kisses my cheek as she drifts off to sleep. I smile contently as sleep soon takes me over. Maybe I have fallen in love with her.


	6. Chapter 5 - Tragic tale of Imaan

**Chapter 5 – Tragic tale of Imaan**

 ***1 Month later* time skip brought to you by a very sexy dragon**

The distances between Mitsuhide and Imaan shortened more and more to the point it was almost non-existent. Strangely enough for Imaan, she started to enjoy her time with Mitsuhide. The long hours they would just talk. Walk hand in hand while viewing the sakura. The way Mitsuhide would make love to her. Everything was getting better. And Imaan liked that change. Maybe she started to fall for Mitsuhide. Imaan was running down the hallway and into the moss garden, only to… throw up everything she just ate. Feeling woozy and weak from throwing up, Imaan places a hand on her stomach as her eyes widen in shock.

' _Am I… pregnant?!... No. No. No!... but… my periods… they haven't come this month…'_ tears streamed down Imaan's face but a soft yet happy smile graced her lips, but disappeared as soon as it came.

"What if… Mitsuhide doesn't want this child? What should I do then?" Imaan starts to speak to herself but immediately decides she should tell Mitsuhide her past. Just like how he did. How she came to this era. Imaan made a hasty retreat to their bedroom and opened the door to the veranda as Imaan waited for the return for her husband.

 ***The main hall***

Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, Nohime and Ranmaru as the four gather together in the main hall to come up with strategies to complete the unification.

"What if we get rid of Imagawa Yoshimoto first then move towards the Takeda's then the Uesugi's and then the Date clan?" Mitsuhide advices as he moves the Oda piece around the map and makes dot in the order he had just explained

"Hmmm… I understand where you're going with this….Fine. Mitsuhide prepare for the unification" Nobunaga smirks as Mitsuhide bows.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, milord"

"Very well" with that Mitsuhide leaves the main hall and makes his way to his room where his wife was waiting for him. Once Mitsuhide had left the main hall Nohime places a hand on her husband's shoulder as Nobunaga gestures for Ranmaru to leave the main hall.

"My dear…" Nohime starts to speak but was immediately cut off by Nobunaga.

"We need to get rid of the Yuki-Onna" Nobunaga declares as a dangerous glint shone in Nohime's eyes.

"May I be the one to get rid of her, my dear?"

"Do what you like" with that Nobunaga and Nohime left the main hall and their room. Ranmaru comes out of the shadows with his eyes wide.

"I need to warn Lady Imaan" with that Ranmaru slipped back into the darkness.

 ***Mitsuhide's and Imaan's room* Imaan's POV**

I don't know long I sat here and waited for Mitsuhide to come from the war council and now it's night time. Feeling that I have had enough I walk out into the garden and slowly change into my Yuki-Onna form as a cold and frigid wind dances around me. I spread my arms wide and a moment later I see snowflakes fall onto my hands as I start to twirl. The snowflakes and the icy all dance around me. Just then, the bedroom door opens only to reveal my darling husband walk in, as he smiles at me with a gentle smile and a soft look in his eye. Yes … I have fallen in love with my husband, Mitsuhide.

"Beautiful…"Mitsuhide compliments me as I feel a rosy blush gracing my cheeks as I walk towards Mitsuhide. I take Mitsuhide's hand and got him to sit down with me. "Something the matter, my dear?" Mistuhide asks as I take a deep breath and nod.

"Everything is fine, but I decided that I should tell you how I ended up in this era as well as my past" I start to explain as Mitsuhide nods for me to continue. "I was born in London and lived a very simple yet happy life with my family. I studied hard to come to Japan to work and managed to bring my whole family there so that they can live me. Everything was going good until my background family came and destroyed the happiness and peace we lived in." Mitsuhide squeezed my hand to reassure me and I did the same and continued with my story. "My grandmother hired some goons to kill my mother and my siblings in a freak accident but that day my father was them and I was at work. My mother and father and sisters and brother all died that day. When I found out, I ran to the hospital to see them but all them, lifeless." Tears streamed down my face as I remember that day I went there to confirm the worst. The day I had to bury my family 6 feet deep in the ground. How I went to graveyard to visit them every day and cry heart and soul out.

"Hospital?" Mitsuhide cocks his head to the side as I giggle softly through the tears. Of course he wouldn't know.

"A place where the sick and injured go to get treated by doctors" I explained as Mitsuhide nods to show he understands.

"Then my grandmother planned to kill me too and sent the same goons but save myself I ran into a really old bookshop and while I was hiding I found a book with a bellflower embossed on the cover and found a book mark and the next thing, I found myself in this era and I found… you…" I turned to face Mitsuhide as Mitsuhide does the same.

"And… how do you feel about me…" Mitsuhide asks as his face inches as our lips were only an inch away. My gaze falls on his full and plump lips then back to his eyes.

"I… I… love… you…" I finally answer as Mitsuhide presses his lips to mine engaging us into a passionate kiss as we slowly pull away as Mitsuhide gazes into my eyes.

"I feel the same way, my love. I love you, too." With that Mitsuhide makes love to me the whole. But I never got to tell him about my pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 6 - Ranmaru's plan

**Chapter 6 – Ranmaru's Plan**

 ***2 weeks later* Ranmaru's POV**

It's been two weeks since I heard Lord Nobunaga's and Lady Nohime's plan to kill Lady Imaan, and now I need to do everything in my power to stop that from happening. Unlike Lady Nohime, Lady Imaan is more kind and caring. She became a motherly figure in the short amount of time she had come to stay with and Lord Mitsuhide has become even softer towards us and especially Lady Imaan. I know that Lady Imaan had not yet told Lord Mitsuhide about her pregnancy, but she did the right thing. If the news got to Lord Nobunaga and Lady Nohime… They would've killed the unborn child. So, I decided that I should spy on Lord Nobunaga and Lady Nohime today as I am again hidden the shadows, hearing their conversation as they retire to their bedroom.

"No... Kill the woman tomorrow when I and Mitsuhide are away" Lord Nobunaga orders as I try to keep the shock to myself.

"It shall be done, my dear" Lady Nohime replies as I see Lord Nobunaga push Lady Nohime onto their futon but I know where this going and leave silently. I return to my room as I summon a ninja as I write a letter to Lord Masamune from the Date clan. Even though he's an enemy, but I know that Lady Imaan would be much safer there than here. Once I finished writing the letter, I hand the letter to the ninja.

"Give this letter to Lord Date Masamune. Make sure you're not seen" I instruct the ninja as he bows and disappears into the night. I go back to my desk as I write another letter for Lady Imaan. I need to get her out of her tomorrow, after Lord Mitsuhide and Lord Nobunaga leaves.

 ***The next morning* Normal POV**

The morning rays filter through the paper screens of the shoji doors as Imaan stirs from her sleep and turns to face Mitsuhide, who was still asleep. Imaan smiles at the sleeping form of her husband, as Imaan draws lazy circles on Mitsuhide's chest, but he doesn't move an inch. Then Imaan move her fingers from his muscular chest to long neck, then to his strong jaw. But Mitsuhide still doesn't move a muscle. Imaan then trace her index finger along his bottom lip. While Imaan was admiring her husband's handsome features, suddenly Mitsuhide sucks on Imaan's finger, which causes her to jolt at the sudden action.

"Were you awake all this time, Darling?" Imaan asks as Mitsuhide pulls Imaan to him, causing her to fall on his chest.

"Had your fun with me, my love?" Mitsuhide asks as he strokes Imaan's back, his hands slowly making their way to her backside as Imaan arches her back.

"Mhmm… darling… it's morning now… ah!" Imaan moans as Mitsuhide smirks at her reaction.

"I've seen you naked so many times, my love. Why shy away from me now?" Mitsuhide's remarks causes Imaan to blush. She still doesn't know how to break the news of her pregnancy to Mitsuhide. She's somewhat scared about Mitsuhide's reaction. It's only been two weeks since they confessed their love to each other. But soon or later she will have to tell him. Now that unification plans are under way, Imaan thought that it would be better if she told Mitsuhide later, so that he could help Lord Nobunaga first and be a burden on him. Suddenly Mitsuhide flips Imaan underneath him and slams his lips onto Imaan, as they engage in a passionate kiss. Before anything can go any further Mitsuhide and Imaan were interrupted by the sounds of knocking.

"What!" Mitsuhide growls as he quickly throws on his clothes as Imaan quickly covers herself and Mitsuhide slams open the door only to see Nohime standing in front of Mitsuhide. "Yes, my lady. What can I do for you?" Mitsuhide bows as Nohime directs a dangerous to Imaan as Imaan returns the glare with her icy ones.

"Your Lord Nobunaga has ordered for you meet him, at once" Nohime smirks sinisterly as Mitsuhide nods.

"I will be here" with that Nohime leaves as Mitsuhide returns to Imaan's side as he kneels in front of her. Placing his hand gently on her cheek. "I need to go, my love. Can you stay put for me?"

"I will, darling" Imaan nods as she smiles and Mitsuhide leans in and places a gentle kiss on Imaan's lips as Imaan places her hands onto Mitsuhide's chest. Mitsuhide immediately pulls away with a groan.

"My love, when you do that, you know I would not able to control myself" Mitsuhide brings his lips to Imaan's neck, causing her to moan and arch her back.

"I will be waiting for you tonight" Imaan gasps breathlessly as Mitsuhide pulls away again and gives Imaan a knowing smirk.

"I won't let you sleep tonight, my love." With that Mitsuhide reluctantly pulls away from and leaves the room as Imaan basks in her new-found happiness.

 ***Nobunaga 's chambers* Mitsuhide's POV**

I was summoned by Lady Nohime to Lord Nobunaga's chambers. Somewhere, deep down in my gut I do not have a good feeling about this. The moment Lady Nohime showed her face this morning, I have this unsettling feeling, which Lord Nobunaga is going to say something outrageous. As soon as I arrive at the chambers, I knock and announce myself.

"Milord, it's Mitsuhide. You called for me?"

"Come in, Mitsuhide" Lord Nobunaga calls out as I thank him and open the shoji door and walk in. I see Lady Nohime helping Lord Nobunaga with his armour. I think my doubts were just confirmed.

"Yes, Milord?"

"We put the plans for the unification in action, today." Lord Nobunaga drops the bomb on me but I don't let it show on my face.

"Yes, Milord" with that I bow and leave and return to my chambers. Back to my Imaan.

 ***Mitsuhide's and Imaan's chambers* Normal POV**

Mitsuhide enters his chambers to see Imaan was dressed and the futon put away. Imaan makes her way to Mitsuhide as she smiles at her husband. Mitsuhide pulls Imaan into a gentle embrace as Imaan wraps her arms around Mitsuhide, somewhat confused by his actions.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Imaan asks gently as Mitsuhide tightens his arms around his wife.

"My love, I need to leave with Lord Nobunaga, today" Mitsuhide replies with sadness in his voice

"For the unification?"

"Yes, my love"

"Let me help you with your armour" with that being said, Imaan helps Mitsuhide with his armour as she makes sure that the armour is strapped in securely. As soon as Imaan had finished, she handed Mitsuhide his scythes as flashes him a bright smile. Mitsuhide pulls his wife to him, planting a deep and passionate kiss which leaves them both breathless.

"Wait for my return, my love" Mitsuhide pulls away as he whispers the words onto Imaan's lips, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Come back to me safely, Darling" Imaan replies softly as she gives a light peck on Mitsuhide's lips.

"I will, my love" Mitsuhide kisses Imaan again and leaves their chambers as Imaan drops onto her knees as tears silently streams down her face.

 ***Few Hours Later* Ranmaru's POV**

I make sure that no one is following me as I silently make my way to Lady Imaan's chambers. The escape must be executed today, as I know that Lady Nohime will planning tonight and making the arrangements that no servants would present during the murder. As soon as I reach Lady Imaan's chambers, I quietly enter as Lady Imaan is shocked to see me but I place a finger on my lips, gesturing that she remains quiet. I quickly hand her the letter. The shock evident in her eyes as she reads the content of the letter. I place a hand to Lady Imaan's shoulder as she looks up at me, nodding in agreement.

"Come, Lady Imaan. We need to leave. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 7 - The Escape

**Chapter 7 – The Escape**

 ***Imaan's chambers* Imaan's POV**

After I read the letter Ranmaru had handed me, I sat there shocked. Lord Nobunaga and Lady Nohime ha plans to kill me? No! Not just me but my and Mitsuhide's child?! Never! I declared to myself. our child is innocent. I will never allow them to even think about hurting my child. I was lost in fear and hate, that my aura as a Yuuki Onna started to swirl around me. My aura disappeared when Ranmaru places a gentle hand. I look up at Ranmaru and nod.

"Come, Lady Imaan. We need to leave. NOW" with that I take Ranmaru's hand and leave my chambers and to the stables. As we quietly make our way to the stables, Lady Nohime walks out from the shadows with her guns pointed to me and Ranmaru. Without wasting a second, I change into my Yuuki Onna form as my white hair dance around in the icy wind.

"Get behind me, Ranmaru" I order as Ranmaru nods and gets behind me as I direct my cold and icy glare to Lady Nohime.

"Don't think I would let go so easily" Lady Nohime takes slow and deliberate steps towards, her guns never moving away from my face.

"What made you think that I would let you live, IF supposedly, hmmm I don't know, you can't kill me" I taunt as a smirk grace my lips and my eyes narrowed as I felt an icy get colder and colder by the second.

"I was only supposed to get rid you, but I could get rid of the brat as well" Lady Nohime eyes Ranmaru evilly, who peeks from behind me but I shield him from her by using my kimono sleeve. "I haven't got time for this" Lady Nohime declares as she pulls the trigger.

 ***Normal POV***

 _ **BANG!**_

"Urgh!" Imaan groans in pain as Nohime shot Imaan in the shoulder as Imaan presses down on her shoulder in pain. "Now, you die" Imaan shoots Nohime an icy glare as she blasts her away with an icy wind. Imaan pants as she falls to her knees as Ranmaru grabs her arm and pulls her away from Nohime, who currently lays unconscious.

"Come Lady Imaan, we need to leave." Ranmaru helps Imaan on her feet as Imaan hisses through her clenched teeth. Imaan and Ranmaru run through the castle as they make their way to stables.

 ***The stables***

Imaan and Ranmaru reached the stables as they both quickly mount their horses as another bang shoot through the air. Imaan and Ranmaru whip their heads to the sound to Nohime standing there, covered in frost.

"You Bitch!" Nohime shrieks as she fires another shoot to Imaan but only to have blocked by a thick wall of ice.

"Fuck this shit!" Imaan curses as her palm faces the ground, her ice blue eyes now cold and devoid. "now you're really dead" with that Imaan summons all her strength and huge icicles form and are aimed for Nohime. Nohime tries to run but is immediately is pierced as the sharp point of the icicle pierces Nohime's chest as she draws her final breath as she lays lifeless, her blood staining the clear icy blue icicle. Imaan pants in pain as sweat rolls down her delicate features.

"Lady Imaan?! Are you alright!?" Ranmaru panics as he sees the blood staining Imaan's white kimono.

"I'm fine…" Imaan pants before continuing "…We… need… to…move" with that Imaan and Ranmaru move forward as Imaan struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Just a little longer my lady" Ranmaru encourages Imaan as she nods and keeps her eyes on the path ahead of her.

 ***Somewhere in the forest***

Two men wait in the forest for Ranmaru's and Imaan's arrival as one of them starts to get impatient.

"How long are we going to keep waiting like this, Kojuro?" Masamune sighs with annoyance as his unpatched eye narrows and the crescent on his helmet shines in the moonlight.

"A little longer, Masamune Sama" Kojuro calms his impatient lord but both men raise their heads to the sound of distant hooves beating against the ground "They're here, my lord"

"About time, bloody Oda's" Masamune curses as he still can't figure out what possessed him to help the lady of Oda clan. Kojuro moves in front of Masamune as he waits for Ranmaru and Imaan to reveal themselves. Ranmaru is the first to show himself then followed by Imaan, who has already reverted to her human form. Ranmaru mounts his horse as he bows to Kojuro and Masamune.

"Milords, I am Ranmaru of the Oda clan" Ranmaru introduces himself as Kojuro nods but Masamune has his sight fixed on Imaan.

"And this is Lady Imaan, as explained in your letter?" Kojuro confirms as Ranmaru nods.

"Please keep her safe with you, Milords!" Ranmaru bows deeply as Imaan weakly calls out to him.

"Ranmaru…" Imaan dismounts her horse but immediately collapses onto the ground, which shocks the men from the Date clan and Ranmaru.

"Lady Imaan!" Ranmaru shouts as he runs to Imaan, but only to find out she has passed out due to the bullet in her shoulder. Ranmaru turns to Kojuro and Masamune with tears in his eyes. "Milords! Please save Lady Imaan and her child!" Masamune and Kojuro nod as Masamune picks Imaan up in a bridal style as he mounts his horse at the same time.

" _Don't worry_ kid, your lady is safe with us" Masamune assures Ranmaru as he gestures Kojuro to leave.

"You go ahead, Milord. I'll watch your back" Kojuro mounts his horse as Masamune speeds his way to Yonezawa Castle. Kojuro glances at Ranmaru and nods before he leaves as he follows closely behind his lord.

"Be safe, Lady Imaan" Ranmaru prays as he makes his way back to Kiyosu castle as he awaits Mitsuhide's return and tell him about Lord Nobunaga's and Lady Nohime's plan.


	9. Chapter 8 - Life in Oshuu

**Chapter 8 – Life in Oshuu**

 ***Yonezawa Castle in Oshuu* Imaan's POV**

My eyes snap open and I find myself in place I know so well. I sat the at the table as everything flashes before my eyes. My mum cooking at the stove. My dad sitting beside me as he reads his newspaper. My sisters and brother getting ready for school. Everything seemed normal. I was at home. I smiled at the familiar setting as my dad sets his newspaper down and smiles back at me.

"Why are you smiling, beta?" My dad asks as I smile at him

"Everything seems normal and peaceful" I reply but I felt something was missing. Something every important. My dad gently places his hand on my head as if to bless me or comfort me. I look up to my dad again only to see him lay on the floor dead. My eyes widen in horror as I quickly turn around to find my whole family dead. Drenched in blood. My home marred with blood.

"Mummy? Daddy? Sonia? Faraan? Khawla? ZANAB? MALEEHAH?!" I start to scream as tears stream down my face as an evil laughter echoes through the air. I turn to see who it is and I see my grandmother, laughing. My anger rises through the roof as I feel a powerful icy wind surround me as I unleash my powers and attack that bloody hag. "You BITCH! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU FUCKING DIE?!" I scream with anger and hurt as my grandmother disappears and I see the one I love the most. "Mitsuhide…" my darling's silver-ish white hair dances around him as he smiles sweetly as he extends his hands towards me. I was about to take his hand, a bright blue dragon come in between me and Mitsuhide. The dragon stares at me for a while and it opens it's mouth and swallows me whole. At that moment, my eyes snapped open only to see a concerned Masamune looking down on me.

 ***Back in reality* Normal POV**

Imaan's eyes snapped open as she sees Masamune staring down on her with concern in his unpatched eye.

"What… happened?" Imaan asks as she takes a deep and tries to sit herself up but Masamune stops her and gently pushes her back onto the futon.

"You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep." Masamune replies as he shivers, rubbing his hands together. Imaan takes notice.

"I must have frozen the room, didn't I?" Imaan whispers as Masamune nods. Imaan flicks her hand and the temperature returns to normal.

"Thanks, pretty lady" Masamune grins "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Imaan replies as Masamune smiles at her with his famous grin as Imaan giggles in return.

"Kojuro! Bring in in" Masamune orders as Kojuro smiles and nods.

"As you wish Masamune Sama" with that Kojuro leaves the room and immediately returns with a tray of food and places it in front of Imaan. "Please eat up Milady"

"Thank you, master Kojuro" Imaan slowly sits up and bows before she starts eating but couldn't hold her food as she gets out of the futon and leaves the room to throw up in the garden as she empties her stomach. Masamune follows Imaan and rubs her back to ease her. After Imaan relieves herself, Imaan tilts backwards as Masamune catches her into his arms.

"Kojuro! Bring me some water"

"Yes! Masamune Sama!" Kojuro rushes to kitchens as Masamune strokes Imaan's hair gently.

"Thank you, Milord" Imaan whispers softly as she breathes softly.

"Don't mention, pretty lady" at the same time Kojuro brings a cup of cold water and hands it to Masamune as Masamune brings the cup to Imaan's lips as she takes a sip and sighs with relief.

"Thank you, gentlemen" Imaan thanks Masamune and Kojuro as they both smile softly at her.

"No problem" Masamune replies as he helps Imaan stand up and leads her back to her room as he summons a maid and orders her to make something light for Imaan.

"Now, pretty lady. You know why you're here?" Masamune asks as Imaan nods her head. "Good. We need to start preparing for war."

"I know. The lord of hell must be stopped, but…" Imaan hesitates

"But what?" Kojuro asks as he seats himself next to Masamune

"Please!" Imaan exclaims as she takes Masamune's hands into her own. "Please! Don't hurt my Mitsuhide! Please spare my Darling" Imaan bursts into tears as she leaves the men of Oshuu utterly confused. Masamune sighs as he cups Imaan's cheeks, gently guiding her face to his, as he gently wipes her tears away.

"I promise I won't hurt your beloved in any way and bring him back to you" Masamune vows as Imaan smile brightly at him as she bows deeply.

"Thank you, Milord…" Masamune gently places his hands on Imaan's shoulders, as he makes her sits straight.

"Get some sleep, pretty lady. We will have a war council tomorrow morning. We will need there." Masamune gently lays Imaan onto the futon and leaves the room with Kojuro as he closes the door. Imaan sighs as she slowly closes her eyes as tears slip from the corner of her eyes.

"Mitsuhide, Darling… Please forgive." With that Imaan drifts to a dreamless sleep.

 ***Back at Kiyosu Castle***

Mitsuhide returns to Kiyosu castle, as he was ordered by Nobunaga. The minute Mitsuhide steps foot in Kiyosu castle, his eyes widen at the state of the castle. Ice everywhere _. 'Was my Imaan in danger? Did Nohime try to do something to her?'_ Mitsuhide ran through the castle as his white danced around him while he ran. Mitsuhide arrived in the castle garden only to find Nohime dead.

"Hmph! Good riddance" Mitsuhide scoffs at the sight of Nohime impaled by Imaan's icicle. Her blood frozen on ice. Mitsuhide shrugs his shoulders as he quickly to his and Imaan's chambers only to find it empty. Mitsuhide falls to his knees as he couldn't believe Imaan had left him. Mitsuhide scans the room for evidence as his sights settle on the abandon letter. Mitsuhide reaches for the letter, uncoils the letter as he reads the contents of the letter.

" _Lady Imaan,_

 _You need to leave Kiyosu Castle! I overheard Lord Nobunaga and Lady Nohime planning to kill you tonight! I am somewhat glad they don't know anything about your pregnancy. I want you and Lord Mitsuhide to be happy and raise this child with love. I have sent a letter to the Lord of the Date clan and you and Lord Mitsuhide's child will be safe under his protection. I will tell Lord Mitsuhide the truth, so please Milady you must escape. Tonight._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Ranmaru"_

The letter slips out of Mitsuhide's hand.

"My Imaan is pregnant?! With my child?!" Mitsuhide speaks out loud as smile full of love and happiness gives way. He was going to be a father! With the woman he loves! But fear and hate gave way soon, as his lord wanted to kill his wife and child. But, why hadn't Imaan tell him? To get the answers to his questions, Mitsuhide decided he was going to pay a visit to Oshuu soon. But after he brings Nobunaga down. "Now, Milord. You will face the true wrath of the god of death" Mitsuhide swore as he tucks Ranmaru's letter into the pockets of hakama and burns Kiyosu castle in the process. With that Mitsuhide leaves the burning castle behind and temporarily returns to Nobunaga's side.


End file.
